Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a fish hook and more particularly to a fish hook having an extended shank and a weight attached thereto.
Bait such as live baits and plastic baits are used extensively by anglers for attracting and ultimately catching fish. Typical live baits include worms, crawfish and minnows. Typical plastic baits include worms, lizards, tube baits and craws. Oftentimes, these baits are flexible and difficult to secure properly on the hook. By example, a worm (whether live or plastic) is placed on a conventional hook by securing one end of the worm on the shank of the hook and embedding the barb section of the hook at a distance from the end. Specifically, the barb section is either placed in the center of the worm or embedded just below the surface of the worm. The latter technique involves directing the barb completely though the worm and placing the tip of the barb section back into the worm. This technique is commonly known as skin pegging.
Weights are oftentimes required to submerge the baits in the water. Generally, fishing line is threaded through a small bore located in the weight prior to tying the line to the hook. When the weight is in the proper position on the line, the weight abuts the eyelet of the hook. However, since the weight has a tendency to slide along the line away from the hook, anglers typically place or xe2x80x9cpegxe2x80x9d a toothpick within the bore of the weight. The portion of the toothpick not in the weight is then broken off and removed. Thus, the line is compressed between the toothpick and bore sidewalls to hold the weight in the desired position.
However, the use of conventional weights and hooks is undesirable for a number of reasons. First, when the bait is placed on a conventional hook and the weight is secured to the line, the bait is oftentimes out of alignment with the weight. When the weight is not aligned with the bait, the imbalance created causes the bait to spin and appear crooked in the water. This unnatural motion is not as attractive to fish as a properly aligned bait. To obtain some degree of balance, anglers are required to place the barb of the hook within the center of the bait rather than skin pegging the bait. When the hook is embedded in this position, it is significantly more difficult to properly set the hook within the fish""s mouth when it strikes on the bait, and fish are frequently missed.
An additional problem with conventional hooks is that the bait tends to slide on the hook since only a small portion of the bait is held on the shank, and nothing prevents that portion from sliding on the hook. It is particularly difficult to place large plastic bait on the hook since the drag created by the weight is increased and the amount of the bait held on the shank is minimal.
Additionally, the practice of pegging the weight to the line by the use of a toothpick tends to nick or otherwise weaken the line at the area of the line within the weight. This denigration may cause the line to ultimately break when the lure is temporarily snagged or upon landing a fish. Moreover, after time, the wood toothpick softens after it becomes saturated. Once the toothpick becomes soft, the weight may begin to slide on the line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fish hook that has an elongated shank and a weight secured thereto that properly secures, aligns and balances the bait secured to the hook.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, a fish hook is provided which includes an elongated shank having a first attaching end and a second end. A locking bend shoulder extends at an angle from the second end of the shank. A weight is secured to the shank between the first attached end and the second end of the shank. The weight is located at a distance from the locking bend shoulder so that the bait is capable of being secured on the shank. The fish hook has a curved section terminating in a barb section. The barb section of the hook is axially aligned with the shank so that the bait is properly balanced on the hook when secured to the shank and the barb section.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a fish hook comprising an elongated shaft having a first attaching end and a second end is provided. The fish hook further includes a locking bend shoulder extending at an angle from the second end of the shank. A weight is secured to the shank between the first attaching end and the second end at a distance from the locking bend shoulder. The first end of the bait is bounded by and held between the weight and the locking bend shoulder.
By providing a fish hook in accordance with the present invention, numerous advantages are achieved. For example, by providing an elongated shank having a weight secured thereto and a barb section oriented linearly with respect to the shank, the bait is substantially aligned with the weight. Thus, the bait appears natural in the water and is significantly more attractive to the fish. In addition, the use of the fish hook allows the bait to be skin pegged rather than embedded deep within the bait without disrupting the balance of the bait. Yet another advantage is that the bait is effectively secured to the hook at the portion of the elongated area of the shank between the weight and the locking bend shoulder since the weight and locking bend shoulder bound the end of the bait on either side. Also, the line denigration resulting from pegging the line with a toothpick is avoided by placing the weight on the shank.